


Knife Wielding Tentacle

by testedcyberneticz



Category: The Transformers (Cartoon Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Crack, Humor, Swearing, typos are intentional
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:33:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25543681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/testedcyberneticz/pseuds/testedcyberneticz
Summary: Wheeljack decides to make a knife wielding tentacle.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	Knife Wielding Tentacle

Project: Tentacle Wielding Knife 

Approval: Not Needed 

Date: 7/26 Earth Time

Partner: Ratchet 

Hypothesis: I want to make a tentacle that holds a knife. 

Notes: 

Tentacle was attached to box that has all the functions that will let it move. Tentacle can move but can only hold the knife for 6.5 nanoclicks before it dropped the knife on my wrist and opened an energon line. 

Date: 7/27 Earth Time

Notes: 

Tentacle can now successfully hold knife without dropping it. Ratchet is still mad at it for stabbing me. Decepticons attacked so I couldn't really do much else. 

DATE: FUCK 

NOTES: I CANT FUCKINGTURN IT OFF IT MOVES SO FAST I DIDNTMAKEA FAILSAFE FOR IT FUCK FUCJ FUCK SHIT THE KNIFE DISTANCE IS TOO LARGE FUCK I DONT WANT TO HAVW TO CALL SOMEONE IN THEYLL GET PISSED I HAVE 13 CUTS IT CUTS THROUGH THE STICKS I TRY TO USE TO SWITCH IT OFF I GAVE UT A LASER KNIFE

UPDATE: IT STABBED PERCEPTOR WHEN HE TRIED TO TURN IT OFF FUCK 

UODATE: ITS BEEN 5 HOURS IT WONT SHUT OFF 

Update: Bluestreak shot the knife out of it's tentacle.

Date: 7/30 Earth Time

Notes: 

I'm going to give it a gun.


End file.
